


i was blue (i couldn't help it, it had to be you)

by strmbreakers



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, So Much Flirting It's Unreal, but donna BY FAR has the most chemistry with bill, i have a lot of feelings about these two okay, i love all three of the dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strmbreakers/pseuds/strmbreakers
Summary: On the day that they met, she had told him with certainty that he was one of them. The second kind of seducer, and the far more dangerous kind, who genuinely falls in love every evening just to fall out of it again the next morning.But the sun has already started to rise, and as he looks over at the golden waves spread across his pillow and the tanned shoulder peeking out from under his sheets, the wild woman they belong to sleeping soundly, Bill is still very much in love.





	i was blue (i couldn't help it, it had to be you)

Despite being heartbroken earlier in the day, Donna is convinced that she’s seldom ever been this content.

She’s lying on her back on the raised platform of the boat, soaking up some of the sun’s rays and allowing her denim shorts that are still damp from earlier to dry (she didn’t even think to take them off when she dove into the water) before it disappears below the horizon completely. The salty breeze and the boat’s steady rocking could very well lull her to sleep right then and there.

That is, until she suddenly feels the warmth on her skin vanish and she cracks an eye open to find the Swede to which the boat belongs hovering over her, a smile _that she definitely isn’t falling for_ plastered on his face. Her lips curve into a smile of their own on which she bites down, looking up at him with one eye still closed.

“Can I help you?”

“Sorry to interrupt—believe me, I would have been fine just standing here looking at you for the rest of the evening.” His accented words make her scoff, but she lets him continue. “But I thought you might be hungry.”

Those words manage to get her moving. She pulls herself into a sitting position, only now realizing that in one hand he’s holding a picnic basket, and in the other, a bottle of wine. He places both things down in front of her and sits cross-legged on the other side.

“How _romantic_ ,” she says with a laugh, but she can’t deny that she’s genuinely impressed by how thoroughly he planned out the day. Taking her out to sea again, specifically to a small reef in the area that he knew of, to go diving. A sunset picnic.

They’d done nothing but talk and laugh and swim for hours, and she appreciates that he was able to take her mind off of everything for the first time in days.

Hell, she appreciates that he even came back to check on her in the first place.

Not that she should be surprised. He promised her he would.

And even now, as she takes a hearty bite out of one of the sandwiches (he had been right, she was starving), Bill looks at her like he’s never seen a woman so beautiful in his life. Which, quite frankly, he hasn’t. Especially not one that’s as exciting and big-hearted as she is.

“It’s good?” he asks, blond eyebrows raised. When all he receives in return is a hum of content he laughs, a full body laugh that causes him to lean back a bit and his eyes to squint in mirth.

And maybe, just maybe, Donna considers, falling for the Swedish boy with a boat wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

—————— ✕ ——————

 

By the time they’re finished eating, the sun has set entirely, the sky now painted a deep indigo color and dotted with twinkling stars. They sit facing the same way now, leaning back on their arms and their heads tilted to the above to take it all in. Donna makes at least three comments about how beautiful it is, and how lucky she is to be in such an amazing place, and Bill can do nothing but agree every time.

Eventually, the exhaustion from their eventful day begins creeping up on the both of them, and they agree that it’s probably time to retire for the night. When they disappear below the deck, he looks at her, and then past her at his cabin, and then at her again. She just rolls her eyes and starts cleaning off the spare bed that is once again conveniently piled high with things.

It was worth a shot.

This time he doesn’t try to make it any harder for her, and instead disappears into his cabin for a handful of moments. While he’s gone, she manages to clear a spot large enough for her to sleep comfortably in, taking a step back with her hands on her hips once she’s done to shamelessly admire her work.

“Here you go.”

His voice makes her spin around to look at him. He’s holding a pile of blankets with a single, neatly folded blue knit sweater lying on top. When she notices the article of clothing, she gives him a grateful smile before grabbing it and slipping it on over her bathing suit. The material feels incredibly soft against her skin, and it smells just like him, too.

Not that she cares.

And if Bill has to see her in any clothes, he certainly doesn’t mind them being his.

“Thank you,” she says sternly, taking the blankets from him and letting their hands touch for perhaps a second too long. And even if it makes her skin tingle, she looks straight into his piercing blue eyes, because shyness is not something that Donna Sheridan has ever known. “For everything.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he replies honestly, and there’s that smile again. He nods toward his cabin. “I’ll be right in there if you need anything else.”

His sentence is punctuated with a wink. A pillow immediately comes in contact with his chest.

“ _Goodnight_ , Bill.”

“Sweet dreams, Donna.”

 

—————— ✕ ——————

 

Approximately thirty minutes later, she’s still staring at the ceiling, unable to find sleep no matter how hard she tries. Making an irritated noise, she reaches behind her back to grab whatever has been relentlessly digging into it. When she finally manages to get ahold of it and pull it out, she sighs, tossing what turns out to be a flipper out of the way.  

She spares a single glance at his door and reminds herself not to think about it too hard before clambering out of bed and over to it. She doesn’t even try to be sneaky as she pulls it open, and when she does, _she’s_ the one who nearly jumps out of her skin.

He’s still awake as well, one arm behind his head and the other resting on the blanket that covers his bare torso. When he sees her, he sits up quickly; the look that crosses his face is more expectant than surprised.

She’s quick to speak, mostly because she’s already rehearsed what she’s going to say in her head. “I just wanted to say—it was very nice when you turned up today.”

He nods slowly, his lips twitching the tiniest bit. “Glad I could help.”

She wills her heartbeat to slow down. “Thank you.”

A beat of silence passes and he just looks at her, as if he's waiting for her to continue. The glint in his eye is hard to ignore, and she clears her throat before nodding once. 

“Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight.”

He only smiles, keeping his eyes on her as she leaves the room. Slowly, he resumes his previous position and closes them, but the smile on his face stays.

The soft footsteps signaling her return don’t surprise him, and he cracks a single eye open, similar to how she’d done earlier.

“—I was just really sad.”

He sits up once again, looking at her earnestly. “I know.”

It makes her feel better, getting this off her chest. She nods again, eyes narrowed slightly and lips pulled into a frown. “Men are pigs.”

And then she turns and leaves again.

“All of us,” he agrees.

He doesn’t even bother lying back down this time.

“—Which is not to say I don’t like pigs. I do like ‘em. I mean, I wouldn’t want one as a pet-”

He watches her for a moment, but decides that it’s best to stop her before she starts rambling. 

“Just get over here.”

There’s a shared smile, a laugh from Donna, and then she’s in his bed, his lips on hers and hands touching _everywhere_.

 

—————— ✕ ——————

 

On the day that they met, she had told him with certainty that he was one of  _them_. The second kind of seducer, and the far more dangerous kind, who genuinely falls in love every evening just to fall out of it again the next morning.

But the sun has already started to rise, and as he looks over at the golden waves spread across his pillow and the tanned shoulder peeking out from under his sheets, the wild woman they belong to sleeping soundly, Bill is still _very_ much in love.


End file.
